We are Warriors Side Story: The Mechanic and The Pilot
by MrFiretank
Summary: "Yeah, them! It sucks how they apparently went missing. Ugh, everyone will have a field day now…" "…Be lucky that we haven't been targeted yet." (A written addendum for 'Elhini Prime' and the next update for 'Daybreak', the involved story)


_Before anyone wonders at what this is, I'd like to mention how the following fan skit is a bonus for the next update to 'Daybreak'. If that rings a bell for you, congrats! Otherwise, read the lower author's notes to understand what I'm talking about. Good? Good._

 _Roll this story!_

…

 **THE MECHANIC AND THE PILOT**

* * *

"I can't believe this is getting out of hand…"

"Mmhm."

The smell of used oil, burned air and steel hung in the dimly lit air of the workshop far from any quiet life. For many, the industrial district never struck a chord. However, these two individuals preferred to meet up from time to time, simply enjoying each other's companies or watching their partner do work.

"Seriously! Shen I could maybe understand! But uh…"

"Kayle, Morgana and Syndra."

"Yeah, them! It sucks how they apparently went missing. Ugh, everyone will have a field day now…" The first of the two was leaning himself against the background's concrete walls, a cup of still steaming coffee grasped by one of his hands as the other adjusted the thin and itching headset over his ears that was used for his job.

"…Be lucky that we haven't been targeted yet." His current talking partner laid under a semi-damaged car, delivered by one of their many customers. Only the dirtied grey worker pants and reinforced steel cap shoes peeked from under the vehicle as the sound of welding was heard.

That seemed to stop as the second individual slid from under his working assignment. Light tan, few specks of dirt, a pair of black and round glasses with brown hair constructed the face of Robert Dexton, owner of his shop and dozens of different inventions. Though, there was a noticeable difference in his usual brown eyes, like the almost flame-like irises replacing them.

"You know, how come you only talk as little as Robert, Rumble? Last time I heard you, there was a 20 minute speech about hydraulics." Speaking of which, Robert was also the Chosen for none other than "the Mechanized Menace", having let him take control to allow his mind to rest while the champion did any remaining tasks for him.

"Work tends to keep your mind distracted. Unlike you two, we actually do stuff."

"Excuse me!? I'll have you know that you fu- we're also doing our best to avoid mistakes so don't think any less of us." Just as the first censored word was to leave his lips, the eye color in the pilot's eyes shifted from dark-blue to a stunning yellow while his stature visibly relaxed.

"That was close Corki…almost forgot to keep his mouth tame."

' _OI! Let me have at him! Tell him to keep his own business!'_

"Is Timothy ranting away again?"

"You bet on it." The now controlled figure seemed to move his head as to speak with another person next to him, yet only thick air took its place. "Now, will you be able to speak like a normal boy your age or should I keep possession?"

' _ **Grrr…**_ _I hate it when you do that. Fine…'_

"Good." And just like that his body tensed up while the cup of beverage almost slipped from his hand, the Chosen of "the Daring Bomber" slightly panicking but managing to grasp it again.

"Phew…almost lost my darling right there." As the mechanic's stood up from his spot, his eyes' coloration transformed from the fire red to a well known brown. _'Robert's back.'_

"…You shouldn't drink so much of this stuff."

"Eh, I'm already addicted so it doesn't matter."

"…" Silence crept its presence between the two friends, neither of them moving or saying anything until Robert spoke up.

"Should we inform Zayne-"

" **No.** Also, until Cira and the others contact us, we'll stay out of this."

"…Fine."

They could only hope that the problem would be resolved soon. Or otherwise their life could be thrown more upside down than it already was.

* * *

"…Do you think it'll end soon?"

' _End what?'_

"Our career. Our lives. Our…symbiosis." The night brought hundreds of starts to spectate with it, their distant glow creating a mosaic of the wonderful dark sky above everyone's heads. If one looked close enough, they could make out the light of the moon shining almost through the very few clouds above.

' _Do you really think they'll give up that easily? The other Chosens are like monsters. Whoever decided to screw with them…'_

"…Will hopefully regret it." Both occupants of the same body were laying on their favorite make-shift bed, having created it with Robert's favorite mattress and Rumble's construct that was acting as a bedframe. One of their earlier designs turned into a reality, together.

"…"

' _C'mon, I can tell something's still on your mind. Spill.'_

"…Do you think…Timothy will let it slide?" No matter how tired he was, the current dilemma kept him awake with both his scratched arms behind his head and black pajama shorts with one of the dozen white t-shirts on his body.

' _Knowing him…probably not.'_

There was the tired sigh that was stuck in his throat until now. "Hope he doesn't do anything stupid…" Turning his head left, both of them saw the recreated mech robot of Rumble, having used over a year of their spare time to work on it, creating an even better version of the original.

' _Same here. The guy sure has a short fuse…'_

"Like us."

* * *

' _ **Argh!**_ _I can't believe that everything's going down like this!'_ Meanwhile, the second champion's Chosen was on another escort flight, having been mentally occupied so much that Corki needed to take control again as to avoid their demise by sudden crashes.

"Calm yourself down, will you? If this goes on then we'll fly face value against a mountain." And for once he wasn't exaggerating.

'… _It's just so stupid…Cira and the others are such powerhouses and can't deal with such a problem. Now us. What have_ _we_ _done to contribute to their situation other than hiding away!?'_

"Better than getting caught ourselves." His tone didn't hold any malice, yet Timothy didn't respond after getting scolded like a little child. "Look, I didn't mean to be rough or anything but-"

' _Can_ _we do anything?'_

"…Would you prefer to?"

' _Yeah. Don't want to get ourselves in trouble but…I don't like sitting around, doing nothing.'_

"As much as I prefer to stay safe, same goes for me. Want to call up our summoner about this?"

'… _Let's do it. Hope Robert won't be mad at me.'_

…

* * *

 _(To be continued?)_

 _(Fire Me): Two things._ _First, if you ever heard of_ **'Elhini Prime** ' _and her 'We are Warriors'-series, I suggest you read it. I mean, this little fan-shot was especially made for it! Also, if you already know her and only clicked on this as a cause, I wrote the Chosens for both Rumble and Corki. Their own stories will be written from El though, so don't expect too much from me. Like mentioned, this is a fan-written addendum to the upcoming Chapter of 'Daybreak'!_

 _And secondly, I've been asked by some readers where the update for 'S101WK' is. I know, I know. I screwed up. To be brief, I needed a long break to deal with school, personal stuff and a personal case of writer's block. Now though, it's subsided enough for me to get my ass off the chair and write. Expect the next update this week._

 _See you next time! The Sir's out!_


End file.
